Child-resistant closures are well known and widely used on a variety of containers as a way to try and protect children from inadvertently gaining access to the (product) contents of those containers. In theory, it is believed that young children have difficulties in making two different manipulations concurrently, such as a squeeze-together manipulation at the same time of a twist or turn manipulation. Accordingly, if the child-resistant closure requires two such manual manipulations to be performed concurrently, it is assumed that young children will have difficulty in opening these types of containers and ideally will not be able to open these types of containers.
The overall closure constructions and desired features of child-resistant closures may be dictated or at least influenced to some extent by the type of product to be retained and dispensed. For example, closures designed for particulate products, such as some medications, may have a construction which is different from closures designed for liquids. For example, closures which are designed for liquids may require additional sealing in order to prevent leakage while a dry particulate product likely does not present that concern. As such, the design of the child-resistant features for these types of closures may be influenced to some extent by the type of product to be retained and dispensed.
If the child-resistant features which are integrated into a closure are too complicated and/or too difficult to manipulate, then opening of the closure, i.e. the opening of the container for dispensing of the product, may be difficult for certain adults, such as those with arthritic conditions in their hands. Accordingly, it would be an improvement to provide a child-resistant closure which provides the necessary safeguards for young children while at the same time providing a closure which is more user-friendly and easier to open by adults with arthritic conditions in their hands.